Ender, The Tekkit Vampire
by DementedDarkness
Summary: Join Ender, a vampire in Tektopia who studys the ways of necromancy, he came to start a company to change the world, along with his servant Doulos and some new friends he meets along the way, he will encounter enemys of his past and monsters that want to cut his unlife short, will he reach his goal? this does have romance, rated t for Swearing, Yogcast and Genderbent yogcast(
1. Chapter 1

"that was close" Ender said closing his grave shut, the sun had nearly roasted him for the secon time that week.  
he walked into his little cave located next to the villagers that sheltered him, the people of Tektopia thought he had the villagers under his hypnotic control. they though couldn't be more wrong, the villagers were just grateful, Ender had saved the villagers from a hostile zombie mob(group not singular) and they had welcomed him, he had told them he was a vampire necromancer and at first they were afraid but being who they were they offered him shelter as long as he didn't drink their blood or his minions didn't hurt them.

Ender ajusted his Wither skull mask, the only way he could drink bloo, for he was born without the teeth of vampires(born as he was bit) and had to forge his own teeth lest he starve, the wiher skeleton skull was just a choice, he had it lying aoun and thought it be useful.  
Looking at himself in the mirror at the front of his cave he noticed blood covered his Midnight black robes.

he tsk tsk tsk'd, "why can't you eat neater?" now he'd of course had to either make new robes(hard then it seems because every sheep he's seen runs for the hills) or get Doulos to clean it.

"Doulos!" Ender barley had to breath before the servant came into the room, by the look on hs face Ender couuld tell he was either pissed or about to have a heart attack.

"Master look at you! did you slaughter a herd!" Doulos was a mortician before he came into Ender's service, like all the residents of the land all the villagers wore hoods to hide their faces,

Ender in't know why they wouln't show their faces in public, or why he couldn't see their faces even with his darkvision.

"relax Doulos its not as bad as it looks" he laughed awkwardly, Doulos wouldn't beleive it was not bad, he took his clothing seriously.

"Not bad, NOT BAD!, if i was a vampire hunte i would of slayed you if i didn't know thats pig blood!" he sighed of course he was wrong, if he was a vampire hunter he wouldn't of cared, the vampire hunters thought

all of the vampires they met were blood sucking monsters, and all necromancers were insane.

"okay i get it i get it, but i did get enough pig's blood to live off for weeks and a surplus for my necromancy! soon i'll have enough to start my company i told you about, remember it?"

"yes master you told me 10 times, your company, Endereye Industries which helps people and promotes peace among mobs like those creepers, Endermen and us the Testificates!"

Doulos of course was the only one to use the term "Testificate" mainly either people called them Sentries or they called them by their class like preist or villager and thier was beggening to be warriors.

"Anyway lets get inside and clean you up!"

"We are inside" Ender flashe a smile.

"Uh you know what i mean"

Well that was my first chapter on Ender, if you have any questions for him, i'm posting a "Ender, Qustions an answers show(sorta)"

Just PM me and Ender or any other character like Doulos or me will answer it.


	2. Chapter 2 a midnightflight

Chapter 2 enjoy.

Doulos and Ender walked into the actual main parts of the cave, which in Enders opinion had gone way far from a cave to a Comfy house, carpets lined the stone on the floor, their where no windows and the only light the denizens of Ender's cave used was redstonetorches.

They came to Ender's room, 2 spider headed zombies stood at the door, they differed only in their arms and torso, while one had a spider arm on his left and a Enderman arm on his right,  
The other had a Endermans torso and squid arms.

"Move aside" Doulos said in a regal voice, he always used that voice when he wanted respect.  
They stepped aside and were silent exept their natural spider sounds, it was while they walked in and Ender changed that he remembered how much he loved spiders, he liked how they were small but bit hard and packed a nasty punch.

"Master?" Ender snapped instantly out of his thoughts, "what?" he asked

"Master until your cloths have been cleaned i'll need you to wear this" he held out a Black Tunic that had holes in the back, "since you might want to stretch since your done collecting nourashment" Doulos always knew what he was thinking, Ender could use a flight once it got night.

It became night faster then Ender thought it would, they had already had breakfast, Enders of course being a bottle of blood

They went to what Ender called the launch pad, Doulos told him the precidures which of course he already knew, spread your wings wide while flying, don't let any hunters or anyone who may seem like they know a hunter see you.

while Doulos setted up the controls for the roof, Ender looked at his minions who all gathered to see him take off, thei was the spider headed zombies, and some reanimated spiders,

on was a skeleton who Ender didn't want to separate from the spider, so he put both their heads on the body and the spiders hands replaced the skeletons and the legs too, it wasn't because Ender couldn't find his legs or hands honestly.

Doulos' voice echode into the room, "good luck Master, and take off your mask"

"yeah, yeah yeah" Ender said, he removed his mask and the minions could see his Dirty blond hair and the most stunning quality,his glowing purple eyes.

He spread his large shadow like wings as the doors on the roof opened.

Somewhere in the middle of a farm, a farmer nearly has a heart attack as what he describes as a Large Bat, swooped out of the ground,

officials are still looking into it, today.

Ender beat his wings as he soared through the air, the trees and wate seemed to fly by.  
through Ender's eyes everything was as it would be if lanterns lined the trees, he hoped it would be a long night.

later he perched in a tree to have a snack, he took a blood bottle from his bag, and began drinking it.  
the crmson nectar flowed down his throat, its taste a sweetness that causes no sickness.

"(breath) ah that was good" he said to noone, suddenly he heard a scream peirce the air,  
not wasting time he took air to see the source, he checked and saw the moon was still high, he had time..

rushing he flew off.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

wonder what awaits Ender, see next chapter. 


	3. SQUIDS ATTACK

Chapter 3 with a surprise!

Ender had to hurry, he didn't know why but he knew the scream sounded dire.

he came onto the scene, A female with blond hair and goggles was fighting off a group of what looked like squid faced zombies,skeltons and even spiders.

"What the fuck?" Ender sayed, he acted fast and flew down, hitting a Sqeleton on his way down.

he landed in front of the girl, she seemed a bit bruised but okay.

Ender faced the creatures "Stand down" he shouted with dignity and fuy raging in his voice.

"why should we?" the Sqombies voice sounded just like the squid that pestered skydoesminecraft.

"ugg you guys are ugly" Ender realy was disgusted with them, "as a gentlemen i can't let this lady comme to harm" he began to pull his trusty chain from the sheath on his back,  
a chain that he had made himself, its barbs gleamed in the moonlight. "and as a member of the Sky Army, you must be destroyed!" (didn't see that comin did you)

He swung the chain at the first monster set, they didn't stand a chance, their bodys crumbled to dust and their heads lay there.

he looked at the Sqeleton that had spoe befoe,"your next" he said flashing a grin.

The Sqeleton looked panicked "quick you fools attack" the monsters swarmed around him,  
piles apon piles of bodys, Ender screeched...with delight as all of them blew up.

their bodys dust all the squid heads tryed to get away.

Just as he was about to strike them all down, he suddenly felt a burning in his back. he mustv'e took too long...he faited.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ender was aware of voices and that he was floating in some kind of liquid.

"So what is he?"

"i don't know but he saved me"

"Talna you have to be more careful"

"first off its TwistedTeacup, second i was collecting rubber sap, because you told me too Zephari"

Enders eyes opened slowly, he was in a testtube full of what he guessed was healing potion, two women were fighting outside the tank, the blond one he saved, he now saw she had blue eyes andher labcoat was smudged abit with oil.  
the second girl had shoulderlength brown hair and blue eyes, her outfit looked like a officers uniform of a fleet or something, it was red.

"look he's awake"

both seemed to be looking at him. the girl named Talna pushed a button and the healing mixture drained away, it was at this time that a steel girder came out of nowhere and smashed into the tank...

Ender passed out again.

thank you, i don't own the genderbent yogcast, MrLRocks78 owns them. 


	4. Chapter 4

"You let that vampire into the factory!"

"hes not a vampire!"

"how do you know that?!"

"Vampires don't exist!"

"we live in a world that defys the laws of physics and you don'tt believe in fucking vampires?"

Ender woke to fighting women once again, this time though he was fully clothed lying in a bed.  
the girl from before...Talna was arguing with a girl that though she was shouting about vampires, looked like one herself, even though she was mad with shouting she still was very pale,  
she had short black hair and eyes and also, Ende was surprised he could describe them half drowsy in a bed.

"good he's awake, you didn't even ask if he was a vampirwe didd you?"

"no i didn't"

the girls had sopped arguing to look at him as he got up and stretched abit.  
"now that your awake, you can tell her that your not a vampire right?" Talna asked, she seemed to have in Enders opinion the kind of, i'm smarte because i know more then you look.

Ender after pausing for a minute spoke, and the words he said would change there sight on the world, for about three min.

"i am a vampire" he said, they stood thee in shock, suddenly The black hared gil pulled a steel girder off the wall,  
"oh hell no" Ender took wing and flew out the door.

Nips chased the vampire out the door, she had no idea were the steel girder came from.  
they were outside, it had become night with all the events playing out.

Suddenly he tuned around, she saw he was fairly good looking minusing the fact he was a blood sucking monster.

"listen" he said "i don't know what your deal is with vampires but, i don't want to hurt a cute woman" he said flashing a smile,  
Nips concentration broke, Suddenly the steel gider she'd been carrying like a stick turned back to its true weight.  
It fell twoard her, she knew this was the end, her eyes closed.

The girder fell, and...it didn't hit Nips(did i have you going there?)

Nips opened her eyes to see she was being carryed, By him.  
"oh you awake finally?" he asked his purple eyes glowing, purple was a strange color for vampire eyes. right there Nips found she liked this vampire.  
then she faited.

Ener brought the girl in to the room they were in and layed her on the bed, and tucked her in. Hee frowned abit "you must of had a real bad expeirience with vampires" he wispered.

"yes she did" it was Talna, "i saw what happened out there" "she had a run in with a vampire pack that nearly ate her"

Ender thought some before asking "who saved her from them?"

Talna seemed to be recalling the event, she finally said" i'll tell you from te begining of what she told me"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

hello everyone, Azaziel the Demented, if you are reading this, then know that the next chapter will be titled "Nip's tale"  
i must let you know that none of this actually happened,(ofcourse its a fanfiction so you know that!) 


	5. Nip's Tale

"You let that vampire into the factory!"

"hes not a vampire!"

"how do you know that?!"

"Vampires don't exist!"

"we live in a world that defys the laws of physics and you don'tt believe in fucking vampires?"

Ender woke to fighting women once again, this time though he was fully clothed lying in a bed.  
the girl from before...Talna was arguing with a girl that though she was shouting about vampires, looked like one herself, even though she was mad with shouting she still was very pale,  
she had short black hair and eyes and also, Ende was surprised he could describe them half drowsy in a bed.

"good he's awake, you didn't even ask if he was a vampirwe didd you?"

"no i didn't"

the girls had sopped arguing to look at him as he got up and stretched abit.  
"now that your awake, you can tell her that your not a vampire right?" Talna asked, she seemed to have in Enders opinion the kind of, i'm smarte because i know more then you look.

Ender after pausing for a minute spoke, and the words he said would change there sight on the world, for about three min.

"i am a vampire" he said, they stood thee in shock, suddenly The black hared gil pulled a steel girder off the wall,  
"oh hell no" Ender took wing and flew out the door.

Nips chased the vampire out the door, she had no idea were the steel girder came from.  
they were outside, it had become night with all the events playing out.

Suddenly he tuned around, she saw he was fairly good looking minusing the fact he was a blood sucking monster.

"listen" he said "i don't know what your deal is with vampires but, i don't want to hurt a cute woman" he said flashing a smile,  
Nips concentration broke, Suddenly the steel gider she'd been carrying like a stick turned back to its true weight.  
It fell twoard her, she knew this was the end, her eyes closed.

The girder fell, and...it didn't hit Nips(did i have you going there?)

Nips opened her eyes to see she was being carryed, By him.  
"oh you awake finally?" he asked his purple eyes glowing, purple was a strange color for vampire eyes. right there Nips found she liked this vampire.  
then she faited.

Ener brought the girl in to the room they were in and layed her on the bed, and tucked her in. Hee frowned abit "you must of had a real bad expeirience with vampires" he wispered.

"yes she did" it was Talna, "i saw what happened out there" "she had a run in with a vampire pack that nearly ate her"

Ender thought some before asking "who saved her from them?"

Talna seemed to be recalling the event, she finally said" i'll tell you from te begining of what she told me"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

hello everyone, Azaziel the Demented, if you are reading this, then know that the next chapter will be titled "Nip's tale"  
i must let you know that none of this actually happened,(ofcourse its a fanfiction so you know that!) 


	6. Chapter 6 randomness and Doulos apears!

The next chapter, if people can't follow this i apoligize,

On with the story!

if you want to imagine a theme song, i suggest Burst gravity!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=

TwistedTeacup woke in the morning to a large knocking on the door, she answered it to see a hooded man,  
though she couldn't see his face he knew he was panicked.

"hello yes yes i look like a mess my master will be upset(well mabye not) anyway miss have you seen a purple eyed young man with Dirty blond hair?"

th man talked so fast she almost couldn't keep up,(coming from a certain someone who rambles incoherently)  
but she got the gist that this man was looking for Ender.

"yes i've seen hm." she said "hes in the back, but i think hes still aslee-"

"yes yes yes, thank you miss, but i must find my master" he said as he rushed into the other room wher Ender was asleep"

Twisted Yawned,"well i'm glad thats over she said as she almost closed the door befoe what looked to be a Enderman's arm blocked the door, twisted watched as two, spider headed zombies(i described them in a previous chapter) came in with canes and top hats and tap danced into the other room.

Twisted a t about this time was mind freaked, "i realy need to get out more" she said.

sorry this is super shot but i'm tied and this was just a quick thing. 


End file.
